


Soothing a Fractured Mind

by AkiAki_Burst



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ....Maybe, BAMF Harry, Crossover, Fluffy things, Healer Harry, Hurt/Comfort, I might add more, M/M, Plus some other things I can't think of tags for at the moment, Poor Bucky needs a hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAki_Burst/pseuds/AkiAki_Burst
Summary: After "Civil War" and Bucky is frozen, T'Challa calls in a favor for help.Hermione recieves a call for help from an old friend and she enlists Harry's help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still ALIVE!!!!!!! This idea would NOT leave me alone... So here it is. I'll also be starting back up again on my other stories. Thanks for sticking with me you lovely people you!

Steve stood sadly in front of the cryogenic chamber that housed Bucky. Running a hand through his hair he thought back on the past weeks; finding Bucky, the fight with Tony and T’Challa, The Raft, and then the fight in Russia. It was all so hectic and it was finally catching up to him. With one last look at Bucky, Steve quickly left the room and went searching for the Wakandan King.

Finding T’Challa reading in an office not far from the lab Steve knocked gently on the door frame, waiting on the okay to enter. When T’Challa waved him in the super soldier sat quietly while the Panther finished up whatever he was reading. 

“What can I do for you Captain Rogers?”

Worn blue eyes met comforting brown and Steve let out tired sigh, “I’m sorry to bother you but I needed to ask you a question. And I completely understand if you can’t or don't want to help, but I can’t…..”

T’Challa chuckled quietly, interrupting Steve’s rambling. “Captain, please, just say whatever it is you need to say.”

Flushing slightly Steve sent an awkward smile the king’s way and nodded, “I need to get my team out of that prison. I can’t let them rot in there… not after everything they’ve done for me.”

The Wakandan King frowned softly in thought, leaning back in his chair watching as Steve anxiously rubbed his hands together. Smiling slightly T’Challa nodded to himself and regally stood from his seat. Slowly he made his way to Steve and rested a kind hand on the man's shoulders.

“Fear not Captain. We will retrieve your friends and bring them back here.”

Blue eyes widened and snapped up, focusing on the face before him. Releasing a deep breath Steve stood and pulled T’Challa into a firm hug, mumbling his thanks over and over again.

Chuckling again T’Challa returned the hug before pulling back and looking Steve over. He couldn’t help but notice the deep dark circles under tired eyes, the slumped shoulders, and anxious twitching.

“We will get them, but first you need to rest Captain. You will be no help this exhausted. If you want them rescued safely you will be at your best.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue only to stop at the look that crossed T’Challa’s face. Sighing, Steve nodded and turned to leave the office. 

Stopping at the door he turned back to face the King, “Thank you Highness.”

Watching Steve leave T’Challa heaved a heavy sigh. _’I should follow my own advice and get some sleep. I can only pray that this works out well and we get them all back and safely. Maybe I should call in a favor?_

* * *

Harry sighed deeply as he dropped down on the floor behind his desk, trying to hide even for just a moment from all the chaos just outside his door. It was times like this that he questioned his sanity about becoming a mind healer. 

He knew after the war that he wanted nothing to do with fighting any longer, but his desire to help people led him to decide to apprentice at Saint Mungos. With the help of Hermione and Madam Pomfrey he was able to quickly catch up on his last year at Hogwarts. 

It was simple for him to get the Healers at Mungos to agree to an apprenticeship; he is afterall, The Boy-Who-Lived. 

Now at 29 Harry Potter was one of the best mind healers in Europe. 

He just wished he could be just as proud of the rest of his life. After graduating from Hogwarts he did what was expected, he tried to settle down with Ginny. That connection just wasn’t there anymore and instead of trying to force himself to love her, Harry decided to call it off. 

He can still hear her angry screams echoing in his dreams. _”You’re a liar! How dare you string me along? You’ll regret leaving me! I will be Lady Potter and the sooner you figure that out the better! No one else would want someone as broken as you anyways, why would they? Who wants to deal with that bullshit? The nightmares, the flashbacks, the tears?”_

Leaning his head against the wall Harry thought of the Weasley’s reactions. He was honestly surprised that Molly and Arthur hadn’t yelled at him as well. Molly had just wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, _”Honestly Harry we were waiting for you to figure it out.”_

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by his door swinging open, slamming against the wall. Green eyes shot up to meet the concerned and anxious brown eyes of Hermione. 

Standing quickly he rushed over to her, “Mione, what’s wrong?”

The bushy haired witch just thrust a letter at him, silently demanding that he read it.

Green eyes flicked down and raised an eyebrow at the expensive parchment he held. Harry quickly began reading when he noticed the annoyed twitch in his best friend’s eye.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am in need of assistance and I could think of no one better to ask this of. An associate of mine is in need of a mind healer. He has been brainwashed and tortured for years, and at the moment this man is in a cryogenic coma. We cannot release him for fear that something will trigger a relapse in him. I also request help in rescuing the remainder of Captain America’s team. They were wrongfully locked away in a prison hidden away from the rest of the world. These people have done nothing but fight for what they believed in and fight to help a friend._

_I understand that I am asking a lot and it is completely not fair but I must call in a favor owed to me._

_Please Miss Granger, I and Captain America need your help._

_T’Challa_

_All the information I have on The Avengers, the Winter Soldier, and the Raft has been attached as well. Please get back to me as soon as possible._

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he quickly read over the letter again. Green eyes flashed to meet Hermione’s and he noticed the determined set in her warm brown eyes. Sighing softly Harry reached out and pulled Mione into a hug.

“Don’t look so worried, you know damn good and well I will help. Send a reply to let him know we’ll be coming. I’ll get in touch with Kingsley and let him know we’ll be out of commision for a while.”

Beaming brightly at him Hermione hugged him back just as tightly.

“I didn’t think you’d have a problem but I didn’t want to assume. Thank you Harry. I owe him.”

Nodding Harry kissed her head gently and shooed her out, “Go pack, Mi. I’ll gather the team.”

Giving a firm nod she turned and rushed out of the room, frantic to get everything ready. _”We’ll be there soon T’Challa…. Just wait for a moment.”_

Harry watched her leave and sighed before quickly moving over to his floo to call for Kingsley. He very quickly relays the message and pulls his head from the flames leaving the other man no time to try and talk him out of it. Once on his feet again he walked to the reception desk asking them to cancel or rearrange appointments with other healers while he was away.

Stepping back into his office he quickly gathered his things before conjuring his patronus sending a message off to the few people he knew he could count on requesting them to meet him at Potter Manor. Keeping a firm hold on the folder that was sent with the letter, Harry apparated home. He had a bit of research to do.

Twenty minutes later Harry sat at the head of the dining room table, with Hermione on his left and four others who responded to his call.

“Dean, Ron, Luna, Neville; thank you for coming.” 

The four waved him off with a smile, before Ron leaned forward to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

“Not that I’m not glad to get together like this, but why did you call us all here?”

Harry leaned back in his chair, a worried frown on his face. 

“I wanted you all to come with me and Mione to help a friend of hers.”

The four of them glanced around at each other, quickly having a silent conversation. They all saw the worry on Hermione’s face and the large frown on Harry’s. It really was a simple decision for them. 

Luna reached over and gently grasped the worried Witch's hand, “Where are we going and who needs help?”

Brown eyes widened as Hermione looked to the other four with grateful eyes, “Thank you.”

Neville chuckled lightly and smiled, “It’s what you do for friends.”

Seeing everyone in agreement Hermione smiled brightly and pulled out the letter, showing it to everyone as she explained the situation. 

“When do we leave?”

All eyes turned to Ron at his question, before snapping to Harry when he tossed a length of rope on the table.

“How about we all meet back here in thirty minutes….. Then we head to Wakanda.”

A chorus of agreements were called out and were quickly followed by four pops of apparation. 

Harry reached over and gripped Hermione’s hand, “Soon, Mi. We’ll head out soon. Did you let him know we’re coming?”

“Yes, I wrote him back saying that at least you and I would be there today. And that maybe, hopefully, we’d be bringing a couple more to help.”

Thirty minutes later the six of them all gathered around the rope, each gripping the strand tightly. Seeing that everyone was ready Harry softly called out the activation word.

_”Libertas”_ *

The next moment the six of them were whisked off to meet with T’Challa in Wakanda.

 

 

*Latin for freedom.


End file.
